kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Skeda:Bjeshket e Istogut.jpg
| vdekja = | vite aktiv = — prezent | prejardhja = Carle Place, New York | instrument = Kitara | zhanri = Instrumental rock, hard rock, experimental rock, heavy metal, progressive rock, progressive metal, jazz fusion, neo-classical metal | bashkëpunim = David Lee Roth, Whitesnake, Alcatrazz, Frank Zappa, G3, Billy Sheehan, Ozzy Osbourne | label = Favored Nations | webfaqja = www.vai.com }} Steven "Steve" Siro Vai (i lindur më 6 Qershor 1960 në Carle Place, New York) është kitarist virtuoz, këngëshkrues, vokalist, producent, dhe aktor italo-amerikan. Pasi e filloi karrierën e tij profesionale si transkriptues muzikor i Frank Zappa-s, Vai gjithashtu inçizoi dhe shkoi në turne me bendin e tij duke filluar nga viti 1980. Kitaristi e filloi solo karrierën e tij në vitin 1984 dhe deri më tani ka lansuar 13 solo albume. Përveç punës së tij me Frank Zappa, ai ka bashkëpunuar edhe me artistë të tjerë si Alcatrazz, David Lee Roth dhe Whitesnake. Vai është pjesëmarrës i rregullt në turnenë G3 që filloi në vitin 1996. Në vitin 1999 ai e themeloi kompaninë e tij të inçizimit, Favored Nations. Diskografia Solo albumet * Flex-Able (1984) * Flex-Able Leftovers (1984) * Passion and Warfare (1990) - Gold (USA), #18 në Billboard 200 më 30 Qershor 1990 * Sex & Religion (1993) * Alien Love Secrets (1995) * Fire Garden (1996) * The Ultra Zone (1999) * The 7th Song (2000) * Alive in an Ultra World (2001) * The Elusive Light and Sound, volume 1 (2002) * The Infinite Steve Vai: An Anthology (2003) * Live In London (2004) * Real Illusions: Reflections (2005) * Sound Theories (2007) Shpërblimet dhe nominimet Grammy Winner * 1994 Best Rock Instrumental Performance "Sofa" from Zappa's Universe * 2001 Best Pop Instrumental No Substitutions Vai Producer/Engineer * 2009 "Peaches En Regalia" – Zappa Plays Zappa Grammy Nomination * 1990 Best Rock Instrumental Album Passion & Warfare * 1995 Best Rock Instrumental Performance "Tender Surrender" – from Alien Love Secrets * 1997 Best Rock Instrumental Performance "For the Love of God" – from G3 Live in Concert * 1999 Best Rock Instrumental Performance "Windows to the Soul" – from The Ultra Zone * 2001 Best Rock Instrumental Performance "Whispering a Prayer" – from Alive in an Ultra World * 2006 Best Rock Instrumental Performance "Lotus Feet" — lost to Les Paul & Friends's "69 Freedom Special" * 2008 Best Rock Instrumental Performance "The Attitude Song" — lost to Bruce Springsteen's "Once Upon a Time in the West" Guitar Player Magazine 1995 Gallery of Greats 1995 Best Rock Guitarist (Tie with Jimmy Page) 1995 Best Overall Guitarist 3rd Place 1995 Best Experimental Guitarist (Tie with Buckethead) 1995 Best Metal Recording 3rd Place 1995 Best Overall Guitar Recording 2nd Place 1995 Best Metal Guitarist 3rd Place 1990 Best Rock Guitarist 1990 Best Overall Guitarist 1990 Best Guitar Album 1990 Best Metal Guitarist 1989 Best Rock Guitarist 1988 Best Rock Guitarist 1987 Best Rock Guitarist 1987 Best Overall Guitarist 1986 Best Rock Guitarist Guitar World 1990 Most Valued Player (tie with Stevie Ray Vaughan) 1990 Best Album 1990 Best Rock Guitarist 1990 Best Guitar Solo (For the Love of God) 1989 Best Rock Guitarist International Music Award Nomination 1990 Best Guitarist Select Magazine (UK) 1990 Best Album (Passion and Warfare) 1990 Best Musician 1990 Sexiest Male Guitar for the Practicing Musician 1993 Editor’s Choice Award 1990 Reader’s Choice - Guitar Album of the Year 1990 Best Instrumental Guitarist of the Year 1988 Rock Guitarist of the Year 1987 Hall of Fame 1986 Guitar in the 90’s Award Kerrang (UK) 1993 Best Hard Rock Performance 1990 Guitarist of the Year 1989 Best Rock Guitarist Young Guitar (Japan) 1997 Best Rock Guitarist 1991 Best Rock Guitarist Rock Brigade 1996 Best Guitarist 1997 Best Guitarist RAW 1990 Best Selling Album (No. 10) 1990 Best Selling LP Sleeve (No. 1) 1990 Best Selling Promo Video (No. 5, I Would Love To) 1990 Best Selling Promo Video (No. 7, The Audience is Listening) 1990 Best Sex Object (No. 6) 1990 Best RAW Cover (No. 3) Player 1995 Best Hard Rock Guitarist - 2nd Place Making Music 1990 Best Album 1990 Best Guitarist 1990 Best Musician Metal Hammer 1990 Best Guitarist (Reader's Poll) California Music Awards 2001 Outstanding Guitarist (nominee) Lidhje të jashtme * Webfaqja zyrtare * Steve Vai në Allmusic Category:Lindje 1960 Category:Kitaristë amerikanë Category:Kitaristë shtatë-telësh Category:Producentë muzike Category:Vegjetarianë Category:Grammy Award fitues bg:Стийв Вай ca:Steve Vai cs:Steve Vai da:Steve Vai de:Steve Vai en:Steve Vai es:Steve Vai fa:استیو وای fi:Steve Vai fr:Steve Vai he:סטיב ואי hr:Steve Vai hu:Steve Vai id:Steve Vai is:Steve Vai it:Steve Vai ja:スティーヴ・ヴァイ lb:Steve Vai lt:Steve Vai mk:Стив Ваи nl:Steve Vai no:Steve Vai pl:Steve Vai pt:Steve Vai ru:Вай, Стив sh:Steve Vai sk:Steve Vai sr:Stiv Vaj sv:Steve Vai tr:Steve Vai uk:Вей Стів zh:史提芬·范